


The Republic of Heaven and Me

by MickSonnenburg



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Helicopter Mother, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Overprotective mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickSonnenburg/pseuds/MickSonnenburg
Summary: Lord Asriel and Marisa Coulter actually manage to kill the angel Metratron, but on their way to building a republic of heaven they have to solve problems that seem insoluble, including the disappearance of their daughter.Both know that they have to find the girl in order to be successful and to finally make their dream of a united family come true
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel & Stelmaria, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. God Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story up because I needed a strong third story. Life As We Know It just didn't work and I decided to take you out of circulation for good.
> 
> !!!!! This story involves massive spoilers for the third book in the His Dark Material series. So if you haven't read it yet ... keep your fingers off the story and read the strong closing volume of the first trilogy. !!!!!!
> 
> A word of caution before you read: this story contains sex, strong swear words, and violence that may seem disturbing to some people!

"Asriel ... get up and fight!" Marisa screamed in anger. She was covered in blood, lying on the floor next to her lover. Her senses were already gone, her hearing was impaired, and her vision restricted. Despite the battle with the King of Angels Metratron, they were still alive. But both, especially Marisa was at the end of her strength just like the golden monkey, who slowly stirred. His golden fur looks pale, he was powerless and all the anger that drove him was gone, not even Stelmaria, who howled out in pain could give him his strength.

"You have lost, bitch!" Yelled the angel with a gasp as he rose from the stone floor of the great hall of the almighty God. "I'll find your little brat and chop it up into small pieces, but first I'll let you suffer!"

"Fuck you, cunt!" Marisa roared back, she straightened up and rushed at the angel with her last strength. She drags him to the ground and hammered her fists on the angel's face with all her anger until he vomited painfully and spat blood. However, in turn he gave Marisa a blow, which threw her backwards and let her land roughly on the ground. 

Marisa screamed out in pain, which was so extraordinary unbearable and only stopped when she closed her eyes. She remembered her whole life from birth to finding her eleven-year-old child, who was hiding somewhere in her world from her parents. Now, at the moment of approaching death, Lyra’s mother shed tears of repentance for her sin. 

“I’m so sorry, Lyra!” She screamed in pain and hit the floor with her fist. “I should have protected you, but I failed and now I am going to die and i hope i can protect you this time ... forgive me!”

She got up and turned around. Lord Asriel was lying on the ground again, he had fought the angel and tore the golden lance that the angel wielded from his hands. Marisa saw her chance, with the last bit of strength that the thought of her child gave her, she stumbled to the lance, picked it up and rammed it into the chest of the unsuspecting angel.

Metatron screamed, he bled like a pig and sagged to the ground. Asriel got up as fast as he could, pulled the lance out of him and rammed it once more together with Marisa into the angel's head before they kicked him together with all the strength both had left into the abyss, where he disappeared and died once and for all.

“GOD IS DEAD!” Marisa shouted as she lost consciousness and hit the ground with her body.

* * *

* * *

Marisa woke up. She was wrapped in thick covers, was lying on a soft wooden bed, while a cool breeze wafted into her face and through her long brown hair, which was still a bit sticky from the splashing blood, when they gave the angel the death blow. "I'm alive," she said whispering and sat up just like her daemon who immediately jumped into her arms. She hugged and kissed him like never before in her whole life. The monkey in return grunted contentedly and pressed itself tighter into Marisa's arms.

"We made it!" She sighed in relief and let her gaze wander, which carefully explored the room, which seemed so familiar, because she recognized the simple wooden table, the view from the window and the chair to which her lover had tied her after her capture in the Himalaya mountains. So, she was indeed lying in Asriel's bed in his basalt fortress. Asriel, the landlord himself, entered now the room quietly, visibly exhausted from the events. His black hair and beard had lost their shine, he looked lost as he slumped into the chair.

"Where is our daughter?" Marisa asked immediately.

"You would like to know that ... where our little brat is?!" He grumbled in annoyance and leaned over to his daemon, who was freshly washed and freed from the blood she was covered in. He reached out his hand and let it slide through the soft fur, which Stelmaria commented with a satisfied purr. This pure gave her human half peace and serenity, feelings he needed now for his further plans to build his Republic of Heaven, but Marisa had other plans.

“Goddamn asshole, help me to find our daughter. I need her!"

"I noticed that," Asriel sighed, “Your little brat will come to us when it finds out that its parents have killed God."

"But Lyra will never know it if she stays where she is!"

"I don't care, I don't have time to look for her!"

"You will take your time," she yelled back and got out of bed. She stormed to her lover and slapped him hard in the face.

Asriel spat blood unimpressed, he got up from his chair and faced Marisa, who didn't seem very scared. Her daemon, who was standing next to her, threw himself on Stelmaria and rolled on the floor fighting and biting the snow leopard painfully until both were cuddled together in front of the fireplace.

“Come her, honey!” Asriel threw his arms around Marisa and pressed her against him, they kissed passionately. Their tongues met in an inferno of ice and fire which became more and more violent from second to second as he lifted the woman and carried her to bed.

They undressed each other, Marisa wrapped her legs around Asriel’s body as she kissed him and pulled him onto the bed, where they both united. Marisa groaned shortly afterwards, she scratched Asriel's back and let her nails stab painfully into his flesh as he continued to kiss her and pulled the covers over him and his lover.

"Do you still want your little brat?!" Asriel yelled at her.

"With everything I have," she spat in response, slapping him once more and in return received a tenderness that brought her to the edge of madness. She reached out her hand and pulled painfully on Stelmaria fur until she finally groaned minutes later and Asriel let himself fall on his side of the bed.

They both gasped, relieved by their lust. Their hands touched and caressed each other gently until a gently squeeze from Marisa caused him to pull his lover to him and take her in his arms, where Marisa snuggled up against his big chest.

"Asriel?!” She mumbled, rubbing her head against his warm chest causing him to gently slide his big hand through her hair. “I wonder where our girl is,” Marisa continued softly, “whether she has something to eat and a place to sleep.”

"Don't worry, she's strong and will have everything under control until we find her.” He replied, "Then we'll bring our child home, I promise you that."

"It will not be easy,” Marisa answered worriedly. “She will fight back and resist our will."

"When she leaves us no choice … then we will have to break her will!”

“Then she will obey us,” added Marisa. "And we can make her the girl she should always have been.”

“Hm …” Asriel grunted in reply, he pulled Marisa's beautiful face to him and kissed her before he pulls the covers back over himself and his lover.

* * *

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER .... THE BASALT FORTRESS

* * *

Lord Asriel, who was preparing to leave his basalt fortress, was sitting at his desk. His backpack which he had placed on the table was packed and he just made a few notes in his little notebook.

"What do we have to expect when we arrive in our world?" His Daemon asked.

"A world without the Magisterium, Stel." He chuckled happily. "They lost the battle, and the people tore what was left to pieces."

"But it will rise again!" She threatened with a warning voice.

“I doubt that,” Asriel said and rises back to his feet with his notebook in hands. “People have become smarter just like governments. They won't tolerate it anymore!” He continued and walks relaxed to the little table where he picks up his backpack and shouldered it with little strength.

“Don't be too sure!” The daemon warned again as she comes closer.

“I have information’s that confirms this!” He spat and leaves the room without a further discussion, making his way downstairs to the Great Entrance Hall, where Marisa was already standing. She was talking to some officers who had survived the Battle of the Worlds.

"Marisa!" Asriel called her and she made a gesture that stopped the forty-year-old. His lover continued to talk extensively with the men. She noted various things in a small notebook which she then gave to her daemon, who was sitting on her shoulder and stowed it into the backpack.

"Asriel," she waved him over and he slowly trudged towards her with rumbling steps.

"Are you finished?" He asked grumpily. “I want to find our little brat as soon as possible, if you don't mind.”

"Sure," she replied, putting on her fur hat with a giggle. “Let’s go!” She takes his hand and pulls him with her. Together they walked the first few meters into a new future. United but still not a complete family.

To eradicate this little problem, both had to travel to the world where Lyra Louisa Belacqua was hiding. But to get into this world they had to make a long journey that led them approximately two days down the mountains to a cave guarded by bears, where a portal was located with which they could cross the borders of the worlds.


	2. The Search for Lyra - Part 1

When Marisa left the massive fortress walls behind and started her way downhill together with Lord Asriel, she began to realize what had happened in the last few days. Not only she had managed to kill God, she had managed too with the help of many worlds to deal a blow to the Magisterium, which apparently had laid the institution to rubble and ashes, but deep down she did not trust the information of her informants. 

The pure thought plagued her all the way down the mountains, from where she could already see the first foothills of the green and very wooded valleys, but before they reached the actual valleys there was a difficult and arduous descent. The biting cold, in harmony with the wind and snow, which lay along the way, made the undertaking for both humans and their daemons very dangerous. Every step had to be taken carefully, every time all the way down you could easily slip and fall into the depths of the mountains. 

Lord Asriel especially noticed it when he got close to the edges with his foot: "Marisa … keep close to the stone walls!" He yelled as he crept further down the cliff.

“Shut up, I know that myself!” She yelled back and held herself on to the stone walls as she continued on her way, but suddenly her left boot slipped away and she looked briefly into the depths, which gave her a fright. “Holy! …. Fucking Shit!” She sighed, holding her daemon's hand to calm herself. "That … That was dam close, darling," she looked down the abyss one more time before she gives the scared Asriel a diabolical look. “I have everything under my fucking control, stay calm!”

“I can clearly see that, honey.” Asriel replied, grinning sarcastically. He followed after this little incident his own advice and made step by step near the stone walls until he and Marisa “I have everything under my fucking control” Coulter reached a small vantage point from where both had a breathtaking view over the country, which was very impressing.

Marisa in particular was impressed, but soon she was really shocked by the sight of the blood-soaked Battlefield of the Worlds, which she could see through binoculars, which were modified by Asriel's people, while she sat relaxed on the could ground as her feet dangled over the abyss.

Through the binoculars Marisa saw destroyed, very powerful war machines together with destroyed oversized gyrocopter of the newest kind like the ones she had seen in the forge of the basalt fortress. She also saw strange creatures from other worlds lying next to the bloody corpses of the fighters, who sometimes lost a limb due to an explosion or a brutal attack of another kind such as a sword or anything that was sharp enough to sever something.

Next, Marisa discovered destroyed airships along with s ordinary soldiers who looted some corpses to steal valuables like money or jewelry, in order to exchange them in the fortress for goods like food.

“It is truly like in the Middle Ages,” remarked Stelmaria. Everyone was still on their own in this lonely world that would become the center of the new Republic of Heaven in which people, who no longer had a home, could become loyal citizens under a democratic government, which had just started its service.

Lord Asriel belonged to this government as well as Marisa, who had become his wife two days ago in a small ceremony in the largest tower of the basalt fortress. And right now, as she looked curiously at the world through the binoculars, Marisa looked like her daughter, the little brat, as Asriel mockingly called his daughter Lyra Louisa. If everything went well the girl would soon be with them, she would then be reunited with her parents, but until then Asriel could only hope that the girl would somehow make her way through wherever she was.

"Asriel,” Marisa got up, she ripped him out of his thoughts and handed him the binoculars. "We'll carry on, we should be over the cliffs by noon." She said and tightened the rope that she had tied around her and Asriel's body to help each other quickly in an emergency. 

“As you wish,” Asriel replied, starting to move automatically as both continued on their way through the narrow path.

* * *

* * *

It was shortly before noon, when Asriel and Marisa reached a long wooden bridge that could bring them over a deep abyss to the other side of the cliff, from where it was only a short walk down to the forest, but the bridge seemed to be very old. The ropes were a bit brittle and the wood was a bit eroded, which just did not increase the courage of the two of them to cross the bridge therefore Stelmaria asked: “Volunteers … who would like to cross the abyss of horror first, hm?"

"Both of us, don't ask such stupid questions!" Asriel replied grumpily as he loosened the rope around his body. Next, He takes a deep breath and the approached the bridge with a bad feeling. “Okay, we're just screwed anyway,” he whispered as she made the first step with his eyes closed. And when he opened his eyes moments later the bridge was still there.

But it jerked and creaked from all sides, so violently that Asriel held on to the ropes with his hands as if he had just pissed his pants, which didn’t exactly take the fear, which his wife felt, away. She herself went to the anchorage of the bridge and tried to hold the ropes, then she nodded to Asriel who slowly takes one carefully executed step after the other while Stelmaria followed him.

"Don't you dare to look down," the snow leopardess kept saying to herself, but she just couldn't resist looking down, which gave her immediately a queasy feeling in her stomach. Her paws threatened to slip off again and again, which made the bridge vibrate and make Marisa grit her teeth as she hold the ropes even tighter and it worked. 

The bridge stabilized as the human and his daemon crossed half of the bridge. “Come on, Stel … only a few more steps!” Asriel said and made another step. Stelmaria herself also continued to cross the bridge with her eyes closed. She trusted her senses and puts one paw in front of the other until Asriel's hand led her the last few meters to the other side. 

Now it was the turn of the volunteer number 2 named Marisa, who was already standing by at the beginning of the bridge with her daemon in her backpack. "Okay, here we go!" She takes a deep breath, adjusted her gloves and then she makes the first step, but the bridge itself wobbled less because of her low weight. She could safely take one step after the other while her hands slid along the ropes. Her daemon, who looked out of the backpack with his head, kept an eye on the surroundings. 

For minutes everything went according to plan, Marisa continued to cross the bridge, while she held her head up and looked at Asriel, who had already stretched out his hand to her, but suddenly there was a loud creak.

"Run Marisa Run!" yelled Asriel and Marisa chased forward with big strides like the messenger of the gods Hermes himself and jumped with all her strength to the other side a few steps before the end, but she landed roughly. And to her displeasure a smirking Asriel suddenly giggled out loud while the bridge itself was still there.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed, throwing herself on Asriel who went down to the floor still laughing, where he hugged the still swearing Marisa.

"That was a cinematic jump, my nimble little beetle!" He praised with a kiss, but Marisa wasn't very pleased.

"Just fuck you," She replied as she rises back to her feet, giving him a hard kick on the butt with her boots then she walks away to her rudely landed daemon. “Come here, my darling,” she picks him up and takes a seat on the ground, where she carefully cleans his fur with her gloved hands first.

Then she examines him for injuries before she takes him in a loving hug. “My little cuddly monkey,” she expresses her sympathy for him as she starts to mock the evil man, who was responsible that he was fired out of the backpack like a rocket. In return, he thanks Marisa with a simple, familiar grunt, while his vengeful gaze was directed to Asriel, who was standing relaxed next to his daemon. 

He gives the golden monkey after a while such a mischievous look that the monkey turned his head away in disgust, preferring to clung to Marisa, who slowly rises back to her feet with him in her arms. “You're lucky he's unharmed, "she grumbles and turns around, starting to walk down the hill followed at some distance by Lord Asriel who, with his hands in his pockets, chatted a bit with his daemon.

* * *

* * *

About an hour later, around 1 p.m., Asriel and Marisa finally left the mountains behind and walked the first few meters through the forest, which was as untouched as either of them had seldom seen it. No one had ever dared to interfere with this particular ecosystem, which Marisa noticed all too well, when she saw the first wild foxes and hares as well as a couple of deer.

She noticed that these animals lived in beautiful mixed forests, which produced wonderfully clean air. The damp moss that Marisa carefully removed from a tree with a sharp pocketknife triggered a familiar feeling when she touched it with her fingers. The other plants of the forest and especially their fruits were edible as Asriel noted. In fact, they were extremely tall by their standards. The berries, for example, were twice the size and juicier than their counterparts in their world, which was a world of wonders, but this world was much more than wonders.

“That's just incredible,” Marisa wondered as she takes out her journal together with a pen to make a few drawings of the many wonders with precisely labels as possible before she makes a tiny diary entry under the drawings: Lyra who was absent “would have loved it,” she wrote down. “I wish you could see what I'm seeing,” she adds as she remembers how she had often taken the girl to the park to give her a break from the monotonous daily routine of the apartment and the countless events the girl had to endure during the six weeks.

What a misunderstanding it was that Lyra could be content with this life in which she was locked up like a bird in a golden cage, Marisa told herself as she slowly walked down the path looking for a place to rest, but it was not easy to keep a clear view through the trees to find something suitable. So, they had to move on, walking countless meters through the forest and they still had no luck to find a suitable place to rest until finally the forest stopped for about 500 meters and made room for a small grassy meadow, where there was a small house by a river.

It seemed to be quiet and untouched but then ... … … "Marisa ... be silent," whispered Asriel, "Three people ahead!” He pointed with his forefinger to the free space next to the house, where there were actually three people standing, but these three people were not normal people, they beat and kicked a defenseless young woman, who had a bleeding severe laceration on her head, while her nose and an arm was broken.

She was in fact badly injured, but she still tried to crawl to her screaming child, who was on the floor, while the men continued beat her: “You can't make it,” one of the men mocked, “stay on the ground and do us a favor …. die at last, you whore!” He continued to kick her, hitting her stomach which made her cry out in pain, while her daemon tried to fight back, but he was powerless.

"Fucking cunt," Marisa mumbled as she put down her backpack. She reached for her rifle, which she had tied to her backpack, and opened the supply of ammunition. Now she inserting one strip of ammunition with five rounds before pushing the first bullet into the chamber. Then she crept forward until she was about 50 meters across from the men.

She checked the wind to correct her scope, then puts her backpack in front of her and aimed the gun. "Take a deep breath, Isa," she mumbled afterwards and held her breath, a few moments later she pulled the trigger and the bullet raced out of the barrel, completed the 50 meters in milliseconds and hit the now seated third man, who had insulted the woman with a bang in the forehead. He collapsed, leaving only a liquid stain consisting of blood and brain matter where his head once was.

At the same moment Marisa opened the weapon chamber, the bullet was thrown out and she immediately closed it again to push a new bullet into the chamber, then she pulled the trigger again and the next bad boy was hit in the head, which was thrown backwards with a bang, while blood spurted from his head, turning the green grass into a dark red river.

His friend looked in disbelief only once before Asriel pulled the trigger and shot him right in his heart with his rifle, killing him instantly.

"You didn't see that coming, asshole!” Asriel called and rose from the ground, and together with Marisa, who had swapped her rifle for a pistol, quickly made the way to the house. “Marisa!” Both turned to the door as a man comes out.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes, your death!” Without mercy, they shot him down until their magazines were empty and the man was just a sieve. “Stay dead, asshole!” Marisa yelled, she turns around and runs to the lying woman. “I am here, dear,” she quickly goes on her knees, takes off her gloves, opened the jacket of the woman and pressed with her palm on the bleeding gunshot wound, however, any help came too late.

Marisa could only watch her bleeding out slowly and excruciatingly from her injuries, while the woman mumbled something in English in Marisa’s direction. “I’ll will,” she said in a whisper to the woman as she takes her hand. Then the woman herself whispered something to Marisa before her gaze turned upwards. 

She sighed and her body relaxed, then finally she had peace and vanished together with her daemon.

"What did she say?" Asriel asked, stowing his rifle again.

"The boy, Asriel, the boy," she sighed and turned to Asriel. She puts her gun back in its holster and looked at the boy, who was probably three years old. His tiny eyes watched the two adults as he rose from the grass and slowly walked towards both of them as he was pressing something against himself, a large teddy bear, which was spared from the blood, just like his daemon who was sitting on his shoulder until he reached the woman.

“That can’t be true,” he mumbled as she looks down on the woman. “No … No!” He falls on his knees in front of her, sobbing and crying. He squeezed her lifeless hand, shook it, and called a name, probably that of the woman.

"Honey, you weren't supposed to see that!" Marisa said softly.

“So please rise back to your feet and go with my wife. She leads you to safety,” Asriel added.

"I want to stay with her!" He shouted in a crying fit to the two adults.

"I’m so sorry, honey … she has left us. There is nothing more you can do for her," replied Marisa in a sweet voice. She puts both hands on his shoulders and tried to lead the boy away, but he pulled away from her and hurried back to the woman.

"Mama... Mama," he yelled, shaking the lifeless body, but Marisa grabbed him from behind. She turns his body to her and picks him up.

"She was never your mother, my little darling," she whispered, pressing his head protectively against her chest as he continued to resist. He tried to attack her, but Marisa just gripped him tighter. She Whispered and hummed a melody as she carried him away from the meadow. Meanwhile Asriel searched the dead bodies thoroughly, collected the rest of the clothes as well as the boy's little backpack along with his sleeping bag. Then he returned to Marisa, who gave the boy something to eat and drink, while she continued to comfort him with a gentle hug.

“You search was successfully?” She asked with a tongue snap.

"Yeah, but they didn't have a lot with them, just some money, otherwise I'll have the boy's things in here.” Asriel replied as she places the backpack of the boy on the ground that was moments later snatched away by Marisa.

"Thank you,” she responded with a grin and turned to the boy, helping him to shoulder the backpack, but as soon as Marisa takes her hands of him, he starts to struggle with the load. He was still shaky on his feet from the shock, which caused Marisa to grab his hand to stabilize the child.

"Everything's all right … hold on to me," she said to him and pulled him closer as they continued on their way. The boy, however, said nothing more and clung to Marisa's hand, not moving an inch away from her side. He was not only afraid of the place he left behind, but also of Asriel, who was watching him a bit sullenly, which was quickly corrected by Marisa with a blow on the head.

"Be a little friendly ... idiot," she muttered and walked ahead with the boy looking for another decent vacancy to set up camp, which the three of them finally found a few minutes later.

“Asriel, you're looking for firewood, I'll do the rest," Marisa commanded, sending her husband away, while she carefully placed the boy on the cold green floor, taking the backpack from him. “That would be done,” she commented to herself as she quickly collects a few big stones to be able to form a circle where the fire could burn later without danger. 

Next, she takes the green-colored sleeping bag of the boy out of his backpack and rolled it out on the floor behind him, smooths it out and places the boy with his butt first on the sleeping bag. She takes off his shoes and the jacket. Afterwards she opens the sleeping bag, puts the boy carefully in it and closes it securely and tightly with the zipper.

“You have to help me a little now," says Marisa with a laugh as she takes a seat besides the boy. "What's my little darling's first name?”

“Jonathan … My daemon’s name is Kyra,” he said in whisper.

“What wonderful names,” Marisa laughs with joy, “my name is Marisa, an old Italian name that stands for … the star of the sea. And this is my daemon,” she said with her forefingers unplugged in the golden monkeys direction. “Unfortunately, he is still nameless, and I really don’t know why.”

“Didn't your mother do anything wrong, then?” he asked.

“Ohh No, my mom thought it would be my decision to give him a name,” Marisa remembers. “But later when I was older I called him Oz a few times, but he didn’t like this name, so I let it be and afterwards we were both happy with it.”

“I myself couldn't bear that my daemon hasn’t a name.”

"I had to get used to it,” Marisa says, taking a sip of water. “But we both learned to communicate through our thoughts, which makes it easier to go unnoticed through the world.”

“Did you have a hard time in the world?”

"A very tough one, darling. First I had to give up my daughter and my lover," explained Marisa, building the stone circle. “Then I worked my way up in the male-dominated magisterium, found my daughter and lost her a few times, and a few days ago I killed God.” She added in a calm, satisfied voice, and paused. She looks at the boy who looks amused at first sight but quickly realized that the woman was not joking.

“When you killed god, you must be an Angel, right?” The Boy asked with a frown, he eyed Marisa from her high heeled boots to her beautiful face that showed an amused look.

“I am a mother, honey,” she responds with a smirk. “The mother of my daughter Lyra Louisa. But unfortunately, our lovely Lyra is missing!” Marisa says sadly, throwing a stone away that hit Asriel. “We have to find her in our world and then my darling we will go home for good.”

“But how we will get home, we are in another world!”

“Stay calm, we are on our way to a window that will bring us three home and now you will rest,” Marisa said, she goes to Asriel and helps him to collect firewood that both placed minutes later in the stone circle and lit it with a flint, then they could make a good cup of tea, which gave all three of them a little peace and quiet, especially the boy, who fell asleep a little later.

Lord Asriel, who had found his place across from Marisa, had overheard the conversation between his wife and a boy and what he heard made him very angry. He was strictly against to take the boy with him on their journey. So, what did he want with another child, which wasn't even his own? An orphan, that he found and rescued with his wife at a hut … It was actually just easy, take him with them to protect him until they reached the little outpost and there he would hand over the child to a man or a woman. 

He couldn't foresee how many more problems might arise. The journey that lay ahead was long and arduous, a toddler would only slow it down. The next question would be what would happen if they found Lyra and brought her home with the boy. In conclusion: what would happen if two strangers suddenly are forced to act like brother and sister?

"Nothing bad would happen, darling," Marisa said reassuringly. "Lyra will get used to it, she will learn to accept him and live happily together with him until we are old and grey."

"Marisa …. there will be a drama!” Asriel shouted in a low voice.

"Don't be so pessimistic,” Marisa responded, sickly sweet. “Lyra has probably always wanted a sibling and I myself would have liked to have a son so we are three and you are just one, you will agree!"

"I will not agree to your shitty little family plans!" sighed Asriel, sipping at his cup. "He is a stranger's child, he is not your son, even if you have him with you right now with you. But by the way, how old is he, if I may ask my lovely wife?” 

"He is only three years old, he is still just a toddler," Marisa replied. "My motherly instinct tells me that I can’t leave him behind … He needs a mommy and I want to be his mommy,” She said, shedding a tear.

"Don't get sentimental,” Asriel rebuked with a raised eyebrow. “We'll take him with us, that's no problem but at the outpost you'll leave him behind!”

"No, I won’t, I'll take this boy with me and I'll raise him as my son because, I promised that to the woman that once was his birth mother!" 

"Marisa... I can't approve to it, I'm sorry but one brat is one too many!"

"A brat?!" Marisa stood up and hit Asriel with her palm. "Don't you dare to use that term again!"

"I'll use it when it suits me," he giggled in return and received another blow with the palm of Marisa’s hand on his reddish cheek. Asriel immediately felt the stinging pain, the burning that made his daemons howl and Marisa laugh contentedly.

"We can continue the game," she said maliciously after a short break. "Another brat and another blow, my darling so what do you say. Do you want to be a father for my toddler?"

"No fucking interest, bitch. Be careful that I don't hit you!” Asriel stretched out his arms, took a swing with the palm of his hand, but was stopped by Marisa, who takes his arm, twisted it and with a little swing pushed her husband's body to the ground only to take her usual place on his body, very satisfied.

Immediately, she grabs hold of his hands, she gives him another blow with her palm of her free hand. “You didn't want to listen to, so I have to punish you!” She said with a hateful kiss. “Now be a good boy and give mama what she wants.”

“I still have to think about that,” Asriel said as he fended off the second blow and pulled Marisa to him for another hateful kiss on the ground. Afterwards, they rolled in the cold dirt as their mouths met incessantly, producing another heated discussion about the boy that was fought out between the two of them and their daemons, who were on the ground too beside them.

They continued arguing, cursing each other while they had “sex” until finally Asriel grabbed Marisa, pulling her into his arms, where he kissed her with love. 

"Asriel … think about it … I believe he is our second chance!" Marisa said with another kiss on his neck.

"I know, honey,” he replied in a whisper. Looking at the boy with his wife. “It must have been providence that the fate send us a boy … a boy we can rise in peace as our son.”

"Jonathan Belacqua," Marisa turned to Asriel with a smirk. "Our second child, a beautiful one, to be exact. He and..."

"Mama," the little one murmured softly in his sleep. Marisa rose immediately, brushing the dirt from her clothes and walking carefully to her boy, before whom she kneeled.

"Shhhhhhh ... Mama is with you," she whispered tenderly to the boy as her palm slid over his cheek. She felt his warmth and smelled his sweaty smell, which was only enhanced by the fire that made his hair already damp, as was his flushed face.

"How far is it to the outpost, Asriel?" Marisa asked, wiping the warm sweet away.

"If we start now … another hour.”

"Then let's go, he needs a proper place to rest!" Marisa said. She woke Jonathan up, got rid of everything unnecessary from his backpack. Then she helps him to get dressed, stowed his sleeping bag in her backpack and gave the boy his almost empty backpack back before she takes him in her arms.

“You're such a lightweight,” Marisa wondered with a giggle as she had the boy tightly in her arms and put out the fire with her foot together with Asriel. Then the three set off again.


	3. The Search For Lyra - Walking Through A Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope It's Not A Mess
> 
> Moved Lyra's age back to normal ... 11 years old

Jonathan noticed that the green, merciless, and impenetrable forest of the strange world, was uncomfortably damp and the air in the forest icy cold, as he and the woman, he had called “mama" in his sleep, marched along on the stony and crackling path, which led them further through the forest. 

At some distance, the grim-looking husband of the woman, followed together with his meek daemon, a snow leopardess, who gave Jonathan a friendly and loving smile, but Stelmaria quickly discovered that the boy was starting to shiver from the cold. 

His hands, with which he waved to her, had become ice cold and the hands plagued him so relentlessly and with such a sharp pain that Jonathan was forced to take off his glove, which protected the most aching hand, and put his hand in his pocket, where Kyra was able to care and to warm the hand tenderly with its mouse fur. 

She even clung to it so tightly, that her delicate body, which was covered with soft white fur, was almost one with the aching hand. What Jonathan then felt gave him new strength. He pushed the feeling of cold away and switched sides, then he puts the black woolen glove back on his hand and let it slip back into the woman's delicate, gloved left hand. 

"My Darling … is something wrong?" Marisa asked, looking at him. 

"My left hand has gotten ice cold," said Jonathan, squeezing Marisa's hand tighter. "I have to warm it up now, you know!"

“Oh Nooo!! Darling,” Marisa slowed down her pace, “Say, what is the other hand doing, my darling? Is it freezing too? "

“Everything's fine with the other hand, you know! I don't even feel the cold anymore! "

"Something tells me you are not being honest," she stopped and goes on her knees. "My little star, you are just a child," she made him understand and removes the second glove from the reddish hand. Then she took this hand in both of her hands and began to rub it warm. “Listen carefully,” Marisa said, “You don't have to prove to me under any circumstances that you are a tough guy! ... Jonathan ...” she took a deep breath. "You are still ….”

"Small? … tiny? …. A toddler, maybe?”

"Marisa chuckles, “Honey, you are ..." she stops, looking for the right word. "Honey, you are ... you are still a cute little baby that is still in a diaper! You are depended on me, so I will solve the problem with your hand .. watch out!” She reached with her left hand into the pocket of her jacket and took out a gray and flat thing, which she bent several times with a crack, then she hands it to the boy, who suddenly felt warmth in his hands.

"What in the world … " He frowned with a smirk. Kyra next to him jumps on his shoulder and takes a closer look at the strange and warming little piece of plastic in the hands of his human half. She now sees that there was a white looking mass in the strange plastic thing, which expanded and hardened, while it produced a beneficial warmth.

"Little star, that's a hand warmer," chuckled Marisa. 

"This is really new to me!"

"You will see so many more wonderful things, in the future, come with me," said Marisa with a smile. She took the boy's hand and continued her way through the forest until both, together with Asriel, saw a large and massive wooden wall appear in front of them, which protected a small prosperous town … The outpost Asriel had spoken of.

"That's big," Jonathan marveled as he stopped and looked over the rooftops of the city. Kyra, his daemon, rose from his shoulder into the icy skies of the unknown world and also looked at the city except for Asriel, who stood giggling next to Marisa. 

"What did I say ... exactly an hour, honey."

"Let's see," she grumbled back. She released her left hand from Jonathan’s hand and pushes her jacket sleeve back to look at her watch, which was hidden under the sleeve and showed her with its precise clockwork, that all three had exactly needed one hour and zero seconds to go from the makeshift camp to the outpost, but much to Marisa's chagrin about the joy of reaching the destination, she had lost the daring bet she had made with Asriel. Now she had to solemnly hand Asriel her massive wager of five pounds sterling. 

"You should choke on it!" She murmured maliciously.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, my darling." Asriel replied with a soft chuckle and puts the money in his inside jacket pocket, giving Marisa such a mocking look too that the golden monkey suddenly leaves Marisa's side and showed with a malicious hiss, the displeasure of his human half. 

Asriel himself remained calm and snapped his finger once, causing Stelmaria to jump forward. She showed her teeth, she screwed up her eyes and sneaks around Jonathan, who felt a gentle pressure as the snow leopard passed his legs. 

His foster parents looked at each other, they didn't change their expression as the snow leopard and the monkey approach with hesitation. But suddenly a soft purr was released from the monkey’ throat and Stelmaria dashed forwards, being caught by the monkey shortly afterwards. 

“Come her,” Asriel mumbles and encompasses Marisa’s wrist. He pulls the woman to him, who wraps her arms around his strong and slim body and begins to kiss him. Their heads tilt and their mouths pressed tirelessly together with smacking noises. Jonathan stood in front of them both with a crooked head, his mouth was open and twisted into a disgusted grimace. 

“That's so massive disgusting!”

Marisa and Asriel chuckled out loud with amusement, tilting their cuddling heads to one side and holding each other tighter. “Why don't you come to us?” Marisa asked smirking, holding ot a hand. “We make kissy kiss, what’d you say?”

“I'll pass,” said Jonathan, looking away. 

Marisa and Asriel shook their heads and continued to kiss undisturbed, but suddenly Jonathan rushes towards Marisa and pushed the woman away from Asriel as best he could, but Marisa herself reached under his arms and throws him with a chuckle into the air as high as she could. Jonathan himself laughs as loud as he can until he becomes silent, when Marisa caught him for the last time. His head sags on the shoulder and his body nestles tighter against the woman. 

My little star,” Marisa whispers, petting his back. She looks at a smirking Asriel, who walks to her and gives her another kiss, a loving one on the mouth. His arms wrap around Marisa and they both look at their foster son, who is slowly falling asleep in his mother’s arms. His arms weaken and his breathing slows down as Asriel takes him in his arms.

“Papa …” Jonathan mumbles, wrapping his arms around Asriel’s neck. 

“I’m here, my monkey,” Asriel whispers, kissing him. His eyes shift back to his smirking wife. She pets the back of the boy, she mumbles a lullaby, then she gives her son a kiss, then she reaches for Asriel’s Hand and looks at the monkey and the snow leopardess, who lowers her body. Oz crawls now to her side and climbs on top of her. With a small clap on the neck, the snow leopardess started to move, and the monkey rode ahead like a knight on a horse.

The monkey was also the first to pass through the great gates, guarded by several grim and heavily armed men, together with his great love. The attentive staff, who did not seem very busy, watched the rare spectacle indifferently and not very surprised, and let both daemons pass the front guard house without complaint.

Asriel and Marisa followed their two daemons at a leisurely pace. Both had acquired the ability to separate from their daemons on their many travels through the many worlds of the multiverse. And both use this ability often as they do now, when they wanted to be undisturbed with their foster son, who was buried in Asriel's arms.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Marisa, walking through the gate.

"I will find out what my people have learned about Lyra," said Asriel, looking at the officers' quarters. " We may already have a whereabouts from our little br … daughter. "

"Lyra …. I hope she is fine," Marisa muttered, looking up at the sky. "Asriel … Fuck as hell … I am very worried about our child!"

"Don't worry," Asriel handed Jonathan over to her. “My people are already looking for Lyra. The only thing you have to worry about is our little man here, who's definitely hungry. ”Asriel said with a kiss on the forehead. Marisa in turn closed her eyes. She hugged her son tighter and took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes again and looked a worried-looking Asriel in the eye, who was experiencing a typical Marisa.

"I need clothes and I need diapers for my child!" She demanded with a scowl. "I also need a hairdresser immediately and ..."

Asriel put his finger to her mouth, "Your wardrobe is already in our house. A hairdresser is already waiting and the things for our boy will be brought to you, I'll take care of it in a moment, do you have any other wishes?"

"Not until now," Marisa giggled devilishly. 

She gave Asriel a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I am always happy to receive kudos


End file.
